When Two Hearts Collide
by nyanyacat25
Summary: Rted M for language and violence. Ino and Kiba weren't the closest friends but something is different now, they are getting closer but it's more than just friendship, a romance is kindling between them but will it last?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, if I did things would be a lot different. XD**

_Prologue_

Ino awakened, squinting her eyes as sunlight peered through her blinds landing on her face, "I really need to rearrange the room, waking up then being blinded from the sun is getting old." She muttered to herself as she heaved herself out of bed and trudged to the bathroom. She turned on the sink and splashed some water on her face to wake herself up, she took off her clothes and turned on the shower and hoped right in which was a mistake, she let out a small shriek as cold water drummed her back, slowly the water warmed up and she gave a relieved sigh, "Note to self, never do that again." She said to herself as she got her shampoo and massaged it through her hair and on her scalp. After leaving it in for a few minutes she rinsed it out and the applied the conditioner, she rinsed that out as well then turned the water off and stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. She heard a knocking at the front door, "One minute!" She called, quickly getting dressed, she hadn't had time to put her hair up in her usual ponytail because whoever was at the door didn't understand what 'One minute' meant and kept knocking. She opened the door to see an impatient Kiba, "Kiba? What are you doing here?" She asked, they weren't really close friends and they barely talked much less him come over. "Tsunade wants to see us." He said which made Ino frown, _'Of course it would be something like that, why else would he come?'_ She said in her head, she wasn't sure why it bothered her that he only came for that but she just shrugged it off. "Okay, let me just put my hair up, I was being rushed by someone and so I didn't have time." She replied sharply, Kiba glared at her, "Well sorry if I don't want to make the Hokage wait for long." He shot back at her, Ino scoffed and tied her hair then they started heading to Tsunade's office, walking in complete silence.

Finally, Kiba broke the silence, "Um, hey Ino I um..." He started, he didn't usually stumble like this when he talked, he's never really been like this before. "Uh never mind, it was stupid." Ino was now dying to know what he was going to say, "You can tell me." She said sweetly, "Well- Oh look, we're here." He said, trying to avoid saying it, he wanted to say it but he couldn't, not now at least. Ino knew that she wouldn't be able to get it out of him right now, "Fine you can hide it from me for now but I'l get it out of you." She said, almost flirtatiously, he scoffed but just kept walking, they reached the door and knocked on it, "Enter." Tsunade's voice boomed, Kiba and Ino entered, "Good you're finally here, I have a mission for you two." She started, "Some thugs have been vandalizing shops and taking all the money, seems simple but it's not, they are highly skilled ninja's so you have to be on your guard, here is a list of all the places they've attacked." She finished, handing them the list, "Any other information?" Ino asked, "Just don't fail, I expect you two to complete this with ease." She said, "Dismissed."

Kiba and Ino left Tsunade's office, "So where do you think they'll strike next?" Ino asked Kiba, he shrugged, "Dunno, we'll just have to wait for them to strike." He replied, "Yeah I guess your- Hey, what's that?" She asked seeing something sticking out of his pocket, "Oh uh it's nothing." He replied turning his head away because his face was turning a bright red, Ino quickly grabbed them out of his pocket, "Hey! Give that back!" He shouted angrily trying to take them back, Ino kept them out of his reach as she looked at them, "These are tickets for the fair that's coming up... Why do you have two tickets?" She asked, Kiba quickly thought of a rescue answer, "It was a mess up, I accidentally ordered two instead of one." Ino rolled her eyes, "Yeah right, I think you have someone you were gonna ask out." She giggled, "Who is it?" She pressured him. "No one." He replied in a growl, Ino rolled her eyes but didn't say anything else.

They walked past Ino's family flower shop and Ino stopped, the shop was closed and there were movements inside, she noticed a broken window. "It's them." She said, "Go to the back and wait for me to distract them, then strike." He said, without hesitation she quickly slipped to the back as silently as possible. Kiba went right up to the door once Ino was in place then kicked it down, "Sup." He said, they turned to Kiba, "I'll handle this punk." One of them said in a dangerously low voice, Kiba shot towards the intruder landing a punch on the guy, Ino decided that it was the time to strike and busted in attacking another one of the intruders from behind, she elbowed his head and he was knocked out, this was going easily, too easily.

Ino realized that she had seen three figures in the shop when they were outside and there were only two now, "Kiba, it's a tr-" She was hit with a flower pot on the back of the head, blood stained part of her blonde hair as she lay unconscious, "Ino!" Kiba left the one he was fighting and flung himself at the third attacking out of rage, his opponent dodged each one of his attacks, whenever he became agitated in a fight he wasn't as good. The intruder did some hand signs and some shadow clones appeared, a flash of white shot through the busted open door and destroyed the shadow clones, "Akamaru!" Kiba exclaimed, Akamaru barked in response then growled at the intruder. The intruder backed up, his partners were down and now he was outnumbered, he then smirked and threw smoke bombs on the ground, when the smoke cleared he was gone.

"Dammit." Kiba swore, he would have chased after the remaining guy but Ino was hurt, he picked her up and shook her a bit, "Ino, Ino, are you okay?" He asked worriedly, her eyes fluttered open and she moaned, her head was throbbing. "Wh-what happened?" She asked, "I feel like I was just hit by a bus." She groaned, "The bastard hit you with a flower pot." He replied angrily, she felt the back of her head, there was a large bump but the cut wasn't that bad, "It's not as bad as it could have been and we got two of them." Ino said looking at the bright side of the situation, although Kiba was still pissed that she had gotten hurt. "Come on, let's take these guys in and chase after the last one." She said getting up but she got dizzy and fell, Kiba quickly got her. Ino's heart was thumping wildly, they were so close, her face turned a bright red. "Th-thanks." She said as she regained her balance, she stepped away from him to calm herself.

"Well come on, let's turn these guys in, the more time we waste the farther the third guy can get." Kiba said, Ino nodded now back to her normal self, "Kay." She replied, _'Why did I freak out like that when we were so close?'_ She asked herself but she shook it off.

**Well there's the prologue. please tell me what you think! )**

**I thank TaylorMicroWave for helping me when I was stumped**


End file.
